A Date With Death
by Nike316
Summary: AJ Lee tries her luck as the "Black Widow" on none other than the "Dead Man", the Undertaker.


In the last couple of years, WWE diva AJ Lee, had made quite a name for herself as the company's most unpredictable female wrestler. She was no longer the sweet, innocent, little "girl next door" she started off as in the beginning of her career, as she now liked to think of herself as the "Black Widow", toying around with every soul she came across, even outside of the Women's Division, so much to the point she went so far out of left field, she was even putting the moves on a self proclaimed "monster", the "Big Red Machine", and "Hell's favorite Demon" Kane, carelessly jumping his bones in the center of the ring, which nobody in their right mind would've ever done, but AJ Lee obviously wasn't like most people. She had a knack for relating to any man or "monster" of her choosing, no matter how far gone they seemed to be, and thus she was able to get away with her dealings with Kane of all beings, even lighting a fire into his heart, contrary to the burning sensation he was known to be, which drew her to him in the first place, and thus she was able to see the "man" behind the mask, without him actually revealing himself to her. The payoff of course didn't come without criticism, as everyone thought she was out of her mind, but "crazy" was her superpower as much as she hated being associated with the word. She was very deep seeded in her capabilities of getting someone's attention, presenting herself as if she were on the verge of insanity at every turn, and if she wasn't messing with someone's head or their heart, she was either spazzing out, or hopping about with a devious smile on her face, all of which more than made up for her height and her size, as she was only 5'2 inches tall, and weighed about 115 lbs. She was very petite, yet so irresistibly naughty by nature, nobody could get enough of her. She always had everyone right where she wanted them, and no amount of raised eyebrows, or unflattering chants from the wrestling fans was gonna stop her from going above all limits. She already proved herself more than willing to play with fire, as if she were like a kid in a candy store, but the truth was, she was only experimenting for something even more daring, as unbelievable as it sounded. AJ's critics and fans alike were wondering just how much farther she could go with her actions, after they figured she already went about as far as she could go with them, unaware of just how wrong they would end up being. As if her little rendezvous with Kane wasn't enough, she now had other intentions manifesting in the uniqueness of her mind, as she was setting out to weasel her way into the heart of another of WWE's "scary" men, and quite possibly the most "feared" in the company's history, even above Kane himself, referring to his older brother, the "Conscience" of WWE, the legendary "Phenom", The Undertaker.

* * *

The WWE Universe now went from thinking AJ was "crazy", to thinking she had a death wish, after she came out to the ring on Monday Night Raw one night to reveal who she had her heart set on next, but as usual, nothing got by her. She was in her own little world, skipping about jollier than ever, referring to her latest crush as "Drop Dead" gorgeous, while wearing his signature black "Boss of the Plains" hat on her head proudly, to further show off her "love" for him. She made "no bones" about her feelings, expressing them as if she were apart of some twisted Shakespearean play, willing to lay it all on the line, or to become "one with the Dead" as she would call it, if it mean't she could experience the very "dark recesses" behind the man, the myth, and the legend of the Undertaker, basically offering herself up to him for a date, in her own feverishly over the top way. She had it in her head there was more to the Dead Man than meets the eye, and she was gonna unravel every hollow fiber of his "non-existence" when she got the chance, no matter how impossible the odds were, or how naive she came across. AJ liked a challenge, and with her credentials, she was very confident she would literally get her "date with death" by "any means necessary".

* * *

Unfortunately for AJ, a few weeks had passed with absolutely no response from the Undertaker whatsoever. She was putting herself out there for him continuously on every Raw and Smackdown, parading around in makeup and clothing to make herself look like a "living dead girl" to draw his attention, on top of kissing photos of him, and making sexual innuendos about how they could "do it" with the "lights off" just as he would most likely prefer on her requested date for them. She had nothing to show for, except a word of advice from her ex "flame" Kane, about just how in over her own head she was, trying to play mind games with his brother when she had no business even trying to contact him at all, and was stirring up the wrong ire. Kane's concern fell on deaf ears though. AJ took what he had to say with a grain of salt, and dismissed his thoughts on the matter as "jealousy". She went on, literally trying to summon the dead, although she was starting to get very impatient, as she didn't take to rejection well, and expressed her feelings frantically in the center of the ring, not caring what came out of her mouth, and thus she ended up insulting the Undertaker, claiming his manhood was just as "dead" as his career was, let alone as "dead" as himself. She must've really hit a nerve, because within almost the same moment, all the lights in the arena suddenly went out, and the sounds of very famous bell tolls started to echo, sending a chill in the air, and some shivers down AJ's spine, as she now grew quiet, in contrast to all the fans surrounded outside the ring, as they brought their attention towards the very figure responsible for the dramatics going on, the legend himself, the Undertaker. He had made his way on to the stage in true Dead Man fashion, in his signature black "Boss of the Plains" hat and black leather trench coat, looking beyond the darkness and into the ring, at the very cause of his appearance. He paced himself to the ring, allowing his presence to be felt, and taking in the fear for which he creates within others who try him. AJ was no different, even though she had unexpectedly gotten her wish. She was completely taken off guard, and all she could do for the time being was stay put and try to overcome the overwhelming feeling of paralysis, as she looked on at the force ahead of her, almost like a deer caught in the headlights. She was completely frozen with fear, as the Undertaker had made his way over to the steel steps and turnbuckle on the outside of the ring, and raised his hands out to the side with his eyes rolled all the way into the back of his head, to resume the lights in the arena. He entered the ring to thunderous cheers from the fans, and just stood about across from his female admirer, as a presence much greater than her in height and fame, never taking his eyes off of her, and just staring her down coldly, without so much as a blink of an eye. He didn't even have to say a word, as the look on his face said it all, and quite frankly the burden was on AJ to try to handle this situation about as well as she caused it, which is by talking up a good game. She knew she was dead if she didn't work something out, but she was already experiencing the wrath of the Undertaker so much, she could barely get herself together to speak, and when she did, she just made herself look even more foolish, trying to break the tension and lighten the mood, referring to the Undertaker as Mr. "Scary Man", after nervously saying "hi" to him with a shy smile on her face. The feeling only got worse after he removed his hat, and rolled his eyes into the back of his head again, relaying the message to her of just how he felt about her making a mockery of his "yard" at his expense, thus she quickly got out of harm's way to let him get reacquainted with it.

* * *

Another week had passed, and AJ's plan had backfired on her. She was warned ahead of time though, which also didn't help matters for her ego, and yet she still had some mixed feelings about her first ever encounter with the Undertaker being such a surreal experience for her. On one hand, she may as well be dead, because if looks could kill, then she really would be "one with the Dead", the way the Undertaker was looking at her. On the other hand, she couldn't believe the power he possessed over her and the WWE Universe. She only knew about it as a fan growing up and watching him on tv, but to witness it up close and personal was something else. She was obviously scared unlike the fans in attendance, but she was actually starting to get off on it, the more she thought about it. She already thought the Undertaker was as "tall, dark, and sexy", as he was "tall, dark, and scary", and now her crush on him was starting to intensify even more, after she finally got his attention and saw what he was made of in person. In honor of him, she decided to freshen up his "yard", to make up for disturbing it in the first place, by designing the Monday Night Raw wrestling ring like a cemetery. She filled it with green grass rugs with a gate around them, and some tombstones on top of them to show she really mean't business this time. She stood about in the center of the ring, trying to offer her "sincerest" apology to the "dead man" of her dreams, still holding out hope he'd be pleased, but unfortunately, there was no such luck for AJ again. She was back to getting no response, which infuriated her enough to go on another tangent, knowing good and well what happened the last time she said something out of line, except this time she was counting on another encounter. She was intentionally biting off more than she could chew, spouting off at the mouth about how "ugly" the Undertaker was, making fun of his entrance, and making funny facial expressions at the same time, while also calling him a "worthless" excuse of a "human" being, as opposed to his reputation going above and beyond the little layout she had set up for him in the ring. She continued on until she finally got what she wanted again, and when the lights in the arena went out, and the bell tolls started to echo, AJ was wearing a completely different look on her face to the one she had on the week prior when she knew what she had done. She had regained herself since then, and now instead of getting choked up, she embraced the darkness arisen, smiling proudly as she turned her attention towards the stage waiting excitedly for her dream encounter to come true again. She waited like a lovestruck child about to meet up with her crush for a game of tag, unaware of the fact, the Undertaker was already in the ring right behind her, basically ready to tag her and make her "it". She was fortunate enough to catch on quick enough though, when the Undertaker didn't make an entrance and yet the wrestling fans were still cheering. She took him by surprise before he did so to her, saying "hi" to him and referring to him as "lover" before turning around to face him. When she did, he looked very disconcerted, noticing his mind games had no affect on her. His discomfort only made her even more confident as she began to speak openly to him unlike the last time when she could barely get a word out. This time her reputation as the "Black Widow" was in full affect, as she gave the Undertaker every bit of a piece of her mind, letting him see her go from happy-go-lucky AJ, to the scary, devious mastermind of herself, she threatened to show him more of if he didn't let her into his own personal world of darkness. She then went ahead and did the unthinkable, slapping him in the face as hard as she could and demanding for him to step up and be a "real" man. The Undertaker could only take so much though. He was someone who valued the meaning of the word "respect", and AJ had shown him one too many times, she just didn't have any, so he was gonna teach her a lesson about it the hard way. After he quickly recovered from her slap, he grabbed her by the throat causing her to scream, as she looked up into his rage filled eyes, knowing just what he had in store for her next, so before he got any further, she "fainted" on the spot, and into his arms as he caught her and placed her down on the mat, not really knowing what to make of her, and nor did he care enough to stick around to try and figure her out. He would find out about what she was doing sooner than later though, as he turned around, only to see her fully awake and blowing kisses at him with the same lovestruck expression she had on her face before he appeared in the ring. The Undertaker turned back around with a look of annoyance on his face, and just headed towards the back far away from AJ, while she was feeling better than ever, and like she owned a piece of him now, after their second encounter.

* * *

The following Smackdown didn't feature the Undertaker nor AJ Lee on the show, but their recent dealings with each other was still being kept up to date, because after what happened on Monday Night Raw between them, AJ felt confident enough to take a trip up to the Undertaker's home of Death Valley to hang out in his "Graveyard of Souls" without him anywhere in sight, and showed off her business to the WWE Universe via the titantron. She took to the area as her own personal tour site, and she even made herself right at home, skipping around the grave site, and admiring the Undertaker's handy work, as she clung on to each of the burials he had for all of the souls he had taken over the years, like a woman with a fetish for his achievements. She didn't even care if she got a little dirty, as long as she got the grand experience, and figured she'd be stopping by more often to the area anyway. She already accepted her "fate" as a living dead girl, and now she was just waiting on the Undertaker to accept her as his other half. She lied about on the ground, raising the dirt up around her into her hands, like she was grabbing on to bags full of money, basically doing nothing short of bathing in her newfound "home". She could've been there all night, just waiting for the Undertaker to show and "cozy" up with her, but she had the place all to herself, just sleeping on to the cold, damp, hollowed ground without a care in the world, as the Smackdown fans and commentators alike were just left dumbfounded, getting a view of her actions. They just couldn't believe just how "desperate" and "determined" AJ was, and how much she got away with yet again. She was so unpredictable, nobody understood her at all, and what her secret was, to be able to psyche out the most mysterious figure in WWE history. All anyone assumed was, she just simply got by on pure "dumb luck", and sooner or later it would run out.

* * *

At the WWE ppv titled "Over the Limit", AJ Lee made the show, looking fresh as ever, even though she had spent the night at a graveyard just a couple nights prior. She looked like she had just come back from a Summer vacation and had the time of her life, which was always gonna sound "crazy" to everyone else, but "what did they know anymore?". The way she saw it, she was always ten steps ahead of everybody, including over the wrestlers the audiences held so dear, even though they usually end up falling right into her little traps, and she gets off scot-free. She was very happy to rub it in each and every one of the faces of her critics, whether they were in the arena or sitting at home watching her on their tvs. She's proven time and time again, there isn't anything she wasn't capable of doing, and nobody knew how to stop her whether they be a man, a woman, a "monster", or a "dead man", as they were either too busy eating her dust or falling for her to keep up. Her success was going to her head a little too much for the fans to bear, but luckily for them, she ran her mouth long enough for another intervention to take place or at least another "attempt" at one with the way AJ's career has been going. The lights in the arena went out with no signs of turning back on for the next few minutes, and no entrance was made either. It was very quiet and nobody knew what was going on, until suddenly the lights turned back on, revealing AJ to still be present in the ring, but she found herself surrounded by druids on the outside, with a jet black casket in their grasp. AJ felt cornered. She didn't know what to do, except dismiss her "guests" as such, and assumed they were out there to "celebrate" with her. Well, she couldn't have been more wrong, but she let her arrogance get the better of her, calling for the Undertaker to stop "hiding" in the casket, not realizing he wasn't in it. She took it upon herself to try and get the casket opened from the ring apron, with the druids helping her down below. The top flew open, and revealed nothing, but the druid behind AJ in the ring revealed to be the Undertaker, which scared her so much she didn't even finish turning around to see him, and instead she fell right into the casket down below her with the druids closing the top on her, and sealing it shut, hearing nothing but her screams, and her fists pounding up against the insides. They each took one side of the casket under the Undertaker's orders, and made their way to the back, disappearing with it into the darkness.

* * *

It seemed to be all over now for AJ, but then again, maybe this was only the beginning for her. She was getting what she wanted after all, in becoming "one with the Dead", but nobody knew for sure what the future held for her. The Undertaker could've taken her soul for all anybody knew, or she could've weaseled her way into his, if there was any shred left of one within in him. Whichever outcome happened, their drama with each other would officially be "put to rest".


End file.
